Encontrando su lugar
by CallMeAutumnQueen
Summary: Rachel Dare en realidad nunca encajo en ningun lado, ni en la escuela, ni en casa, y solo parcialmente con sus compañeros de arte. Es en el mundo de dioses griegos y monstruos al que realmente pertenece. ¿Qué tendrá que hacer para encontrar su lugar en el mundo? (Traducción de la historia "Finding Her Place" de quicksilversquared)


_**Esta es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de la historia original "Finding Her Place", de quicksilversquared. Repito, la historia NO me pertenece a mi, tan solo la traducción. Si te intereza leer la verción original en ingles, al final de la historia se encuentran el link a ella, y al perfil del autor. Ahora si, a leer.**_

Cuando Rachel se encontró con Percy por primera vez en la represa Hoover, pensó que él estaba un poco loco. Realmente, ¿quien iba por ahí balanceando una espada, atravesando a otras personas y luego exclamando que era una lapicera? (Quien iba por ahí llevando una espada en estos días, punto). Ella pudo ver su confusión, y luego pánico, al darse cuenta que podía ver cosas que no se suponía que viera.

Desde el comienzo, pudo sentir la conección con el chico raro. Él también podía ver esos monstruos raros. Él no pensaba que ella estaba loca o que veía cosas.

Él podía ser la clave para entender porque veía esas cosas, que eran, y cómo podía verlas.

Rachel podía claramente recordar la primera vez que le contó a su madre sobre uno de esos monstruos. Había sido un enorme perro, más grande que un auto. A Rachel le encantaban los perros, así que lo señaló.

-¡Mami, mira a al gran perrito!- Rachel, con 5 años, había gritado, su cara contra la ventana de la limusina de su familia.

-Saca tu cara del vidrio, Rachel- su madre había replicado, mirando por encima de su revista de moda. -¿Qué perro? No hay ningún perro ahí afuera.

-¡Pero mami,- Rachel había protestado- esta ahí, junto al camión de hot dogs! ¡Es tan grande como un auto!

-No hay ningún perro ahí.- La señora Dare dijo llanamente. -Deja de decir mentiras.

Hubo otros incidentes también, pero después de que sus padres le dijeran cada vez que no había nada, o que la vieja bruja con alas era en realidad una dulce abuelita vieja, ahora deja de inventar cosas, Rachel dejó de contarles a sus padres lo que veía. Así que le contó a sus amigos en cambio, pero le contestaron que no había nada: "Deja de tratar de ser divertida, Dare. Déjate de juegos". Había recurrido a pintar las cosas extrañas que vio, su closet lleno con pinturas de monstruos. El señor Dare se encontró muy preocupado después que una de las señoras de la limpieza encontrará las pinturas y se las mostrará. Después de todo, no se podía saber que la hija del señor Dare era algo menos que normal. Tiró las pinturas a la basura.

Rachel las rescató y las escondió de vuelta bajo las tablas de su piso. No era solo pinturas, eran _pruebas._

Un médico (un buena entrenado especialista, jurado al secretismo) pensó que tenía una hiperactiva imaginación. Otro pensó que era esquizofrénica. Rachel pensaba que ambos se equivocaban. Pero, como su madre dijo, (o mejor dicho, gritó sobre sus protestas) ella veía cosas que simplemente no estaban ahí. No eran reales. Y Rachel no podía notar la diferencia. Entonces, tuvieron que intentar diferentes medicamentos. Rachel echó la mayoría de ellas al water en vez de tomarlas. No había sentido alguno en tratar de arreglar lo que no estaba roto en primer lugar.

Pero ella continuó siendo la única en ver a los monstruos. Hasta Percy. Él también vió a los esqueletos, y mientras que parecía un poco asustado, no parecía encontrarlos extraños o fuera de lugar. "¿Estoy siendo perseguido por esqueletos con ametralladoras? De acuerdo, ¿donde esta la ruta de escape más cercana?"

Luego el huyo antes de que Rachel pudiera preguntarle todas esas preguntas que había acumulado durante los años. Tenía una lista con ellas, escritas en su diario. ¿Porqué estoy viendo estas cosas? ¿Porqué nadie más las ve? ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Porque están aquí? ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué?

Al menos no estaba loca. Los monstruos sí que existían. Otras personas podían verlas.

Otras personas eran perseguidos y asesinados por ellos.

Él la llamó una "mortal". Había actuado como si, de alguna manera, los dos fueran diferentes. Por eso la espada había pasado a través de ella.

Después de que había terminado de estar agradecida de que era lo suficientemente diferente como para no ser decapitada por tener un resfrío, Rachel fue directamente a intentar arrancar alguna respuesta de Percy. Desafortunadamente, estaba un poquito muy ocupado tratando de evitar ser asesinado y escapar de la represa Hoover para poder responder a las tantas preguntas burbujeando dentro de Rachel.

Esperaba volver a verlo. De otra manera, ¿cómo iba a obtener respuestas? Las personas no iban por ahí intentando arrancar las cabezas de otros con espadas mágicas (al menos que ella supiera), así que iba a ser difícil, si no directamente imposible, encontrar otro "semidios" y cuestionarlos sobre los monstruos.

Y sobre los sueños. No podía olvidarse de los sueños. ¿Cómo podía librarse de ellos?

No pudo encontrar devuelta al extraño chico en la represa Hoover, incluso aunque fue en 9 diferentes tours y estornudo ruidosamente en todos ellos. Sospechó que probablemente él se había ido tan pronto como había podido junto con los otros que había venido. No podía culparlo, ella habría hecho lo mismo si estuviera siendo perseguida por esqueletos, pero de todas formas era un poco frustrante. ¡Estar tan cerca de las respuestas, y después perder esa chance! Rachel decidió mantenerse en alerta por otros como el chico. Si podía encontrar otro en New York...tal vez podría finalmente tener un amigo que pudiera realmente entenderla.

Tenía algunos amigos artísticos que entendían su amor por pintar. Pero todos se bajaban del carro bastante rápido en cuanto pintaba algo fuera de lo ordinario: el gigante perro en Central Park, una mujer de aspecto de bruja con alas posada en una estatua, una criatura medio humana, medio toro comiendo un helado en la esquina. Rachel trató de parar de pintarlos, pero tenía que hacerlo, o tendría pesadillas. Sus amigos pensaba que era raro que pusiera, en sus palabras "cosas tan _creepy_ e irrealistas en un ambiente cotidiano".

El problema era que Rachel veía esas cosas tan creepy e irrealistas en reales, cotidianos ambientes, así que los pintaba como tal. No era quien para mentir para encajar en los deseos de su padre. Él podría encajarse sus propiedades y lujosos modales en su parte posterior por todo lo que a ella le importaba.

Cuando se encontró con Percy en Goode en New York, no podía creer su suerte, aunque no podía decir si era buena o mala suerte. El chico parecía venir en conjunto con mostruos. Cuando lo había conocido en Hoover, tenía esqueletos tras él. En Goode, tenía unas realmente feas vampiras-burros como animadoras respira-fuego tras él.

Luego huyó antes de que pudiera tener todas sus preguntas respondidas, con su linda amiga, pero no antes de que escribiera su número en su brazo. Raches precisaba tener sus preguntas respondidas, y no sabía si lo volvería a ver. Prender fuego, o mejor dicho, aparentar prender fuego la sala de la banda era probablemente motivos para expulsión.

Eso tenía que ser un record de todos los tiempos: expulsado antes de que el año escolar comenzará.

Rachel se mantuvo en alerta por mostruos ese verano mientras se mantenía en lo suyo. Si adonde Percy fuera, monstruos aparecían, al contrario podía ser cierto.

Ese método, más que predecible, no funcionó. Rachel vio una plena cantidad de monstruos, pero no a Percy. Hasta que él llamó para que lo ayudara con algo, si ella quería ayudar, claro.

-Va a ser realmente peligroso- Percy le advirtió por el teléfono. Rachel decidió que no le importaba. Cualquier cosa era mejor que pasar todo el día en su habitación. Además, había estado en peligrosas situaciones antes, con esqueletos y las animadoras. Había sido aterrorizante, pero eso iba a ser tan peligroso como se iba a poner, ¿verdad?

Estaba equivocada.

La rubia, Annabeth, era tan asquerosa como había sido antes, nunca relajándose. Rachel estaba teniendo problemas tratando de entender que vio Percy en la otra chica para hacerlo pasar tiempo con ella, pero finalmente llegó a la conclusión que tal vez Annabeth no actuaba así siempre, basado en la expresión de total confusión de Percy. Trató de ser amable, sin resultados. Annabeth no mantenía en secreto que no le agradaba Rachel.

Ok, Rachel pensó. Así que vamos a ir a patear algunos traseros de personas peligrosas, y mientras estamos en eso vamos a ser irritables y malhumorados y a no llevarnos bien. Tenía perfecto sentido. _No. _

Varias horas después, Rachel se encontró a sí misma deseando haber escuchado a Percy cuando dijo que la búsqueda iba a ser peligrosa. Las animadoras habían sido mansas en comparación con algunas de las cosas que estaba viendo, y experimentando,. Puede que ella haya visto monstruos antes pero no habían intentado matarla. No la habían notado para nada, porque era una mortal, no una semidiosa. Ahora esa distinción no parecía hacer diferencia. Esos monstruos estaban perfectamente listos para cortar su garganta, mortal o no. Tratar de negociar con ellos no funcionó, tampoco, no que Rachel lo esperaba. Después de todo, si ella fuera tan fea como estas criaturas eran , ella tampoco queriría un retrato. Un paisaje, tal vez, aunque el ring de lucha subterráneo no era muy tentador, de todas formas. Pero Percy había conseguido no ser asesinado por un gigante, así que estaban otra vez afuera, siendo perseguidos por locos asesinos, una vez más. Luego fueron casi asesinados por un fantasma loco en una habitación genial, Rachel podría haberse quedado ahí todo el día. Los diseños para las diferentes invenciones eran _increíbles, _aunque confusas, y las pinturas…

Luego fue destruida. Apenas escaparon usando algunas increíblemente diseñadas alas. Rachel esperaba que eso fuera todo por el día, pero la mirada en la cara de Percy decía lo contrario. Rachel se resignó a más experiencias casi fatales.

Rachel realmente esperaba que estas experiencias hubieran hecho que Annabeth se hubiera relajado con ella, desde que habían pasado por tanto juntas (no cerca del nivel de Percy y Annabeth, pero más que la mayoría de las personas de todos modos) pero Annabeth no mostraba signos de relajarse en lo absoluto. Es más, su actitud para con Rachel era peor. Ookaay, Rachel pensó. Se mejor que eso. No tomes represalias. Se alegre. O, mejor aún, se una patea traseros. Los monstruos responden mejor a eso.

Aparentemente respondían bien a tener un cepillo de plástico azul siendo arrojado a la cara. Percy parecía impresionado, de todos modos. Annabeth parecía aún más amargada. Aparentemente no le gustaba cuando un mero cepillo mortal funcionaba mejor que su brillante daga dorada, O tal vez era porque estaba acostumbrada a que Percy le diera a _ella _la mirada impresionada. Rachel decidió que era probablemente una combinación de las dos.

Después de eso, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar porque estaban huyendo otra vez, y ella tenía que liderarlos. Distraerse por analizar el comportamiento de Annabeth y alejarlos de su camino sería malo. Muy malo. Ser comidos vivos por un monstruo feo tipo de malo. Eso sería muy difícil de explicar a su padre, dado que él ni siquiera sabía que los monstruos existían. El señor Dare definitivamente tendría problemas con su única hija siendo comida por monstruos imaginarios.

Rachel se había sentido fuera de lugar muchas veces antes, cuando veía monstruos que otras personas no. Nunca se sintió tan fuera de lugar, sin embargo, que cuando conoció a Pan. Un dios. Un dios real, y vivo (bueno, casi desvanecido), y el dios de la naturaleza, encima. Nunca había conocido un dios antes, y los otros claramente si. Ellos estaban relacionados a los dios, por el amor a dios. Ella era solo Rachel Dare, la hija de el hombre que se enriquecía destruyendo lo salvaje...Rachel de pronto se dió cuenta de que, mientras ella encajaba mejor en el mundo de monstruos griegos y los dioses que en casa, apenas había raspado la superficie. El persistente rastro de presunción de que ella no podía ser engañada por el laberinto y los semidioses si, se desvaneció. Ella encajaba de una manera; Annabeth, Percy y Nico encajaban de varias maneras. Ellos podían pelear como demonios y defenderse, incluso Nico, quien no podía tener más de doce. Ellos sabían griego. Sabían cómo comportarse delante de dioses. Se metían en situaciones peligrosas porque otras personas estaban en peligro. Rachel pensó que ella tendría un montón de problemas con eso. Podía ser altruista, ¿no era prueba el hecho de que estuviera en esta búsqueda?,

pero poniendo su vida en la línea a conciencia y repetidamente era una cosa totalmente diferente. Rachel sabía que podía ser egoísta a veces, pero no tanto como era esperado con su educación, pero sospecho que estaba en un puesto más alto en la gráfica de "bruja egoísta" que los otro tres semidioses.

Sacrificar de buena gana felicidad, paz y posiblemente sus vidas, requería un montón de valentía y altruismo. Rachel esperaba que al pasar tiempo con Percy, dado que había sobrevivido el verano y no había sido realmente expulsado de Goode, la ayudaría a trabajar en eso.

Rachel se sintió aliviada de ver a Percy todavía vivito y coleando cuando la escuela comenzó. Se sintió aún más aliviada cuando logro terminar el año escolar. Se habían convertido en amigos, ya que ambos sabían del mundo de los griegos y podían entender las experiencias del otro. ¿Perc veía un monstruo respira fuego medio pez? Rachel le creía. ¿Ella veía un dragón volando por los alrededores? Percy le preguntaba cómo lucía y adonde se dirigía, luego salía corriendo para asegurarse que no estaba atacando el campamento. Rachel suspiraba cuando eso pasaba, dedicaba una rápida plegaria para que él no consiguiera matarse a sí mismo, y se aseguraba que tuviera buenos apuntes para darle a Percy cuando volviera. Ella le recordaba de las fechas de entregas de los deberes y de mantener un suministro de néctar y ambrosía en ambos, su locker y su mochila, así que no levantaría sospechas al mostrarse en la escuela con cortes profundos en su hombro hechos por vacas locas o quemaduras de un aroja-flamas-algo. También hizo que mantuviera una _hoddie_ en su locker, con un par de jeans de repuesto, así que si su camiseta o pantalones terminaba con manchas de sangre o chamuscados (una muy común ocurrencia, por lo que Rachel podía decir), Percy podría cambiarse y de esa forma evitar las miradas extrañadas y los susurros que comenzarían si se mostrara en clases con una camiseta sangrienta pero sin cortes aparentes o con pantalones humeando.

Estaba muy preocupada cuando volvió al campamento, de vuelta a entrenar, de vuelta a poner su vida en peligro diariamente, de vuelta a a hacer incursiones y búsquedas para parar a Kronos. Extrañaba tener su contacto con el mundo que tenía sentido, un mundo que, según Rachel creía, pertenecía, incluso si no era una mestiza. Era solitario, estar alejada de ese mundo. Percy vino a pasar el tiempo con ella de vez en cuando para "alejarse de todo", y la animaba que él viniera a pasar su tiempo con ella, pero él no quería realmente hablar de su mundo. Era su tiempo libre de todo eso. Hablaría de su entrenamiento con espada, o Blackjack, o Tyson, o Annabeth, pero nunca de los monstruos o Kronos.

Rachel quería saber de los monstruos y Kronos. Ellos, bueno, Percy y los campistas, estaban en medio de una guerra, y ella no sabía que estaba pasando. Él era su única fuente de información, y Percy era un poco tozudo a veces.

Así como Annabeth, Rachel pensó. La versión de Percy sobre Annabeth sonaba realmente diferente de la Annabeth que Rachel había experimentado, pero sonaba como si ella estuviera actuando extraño, al menos, en la opinión de Percy. Parecía que él tenía una mirada confusa permanente cuando hablaba sobre Annabeth en los últimos días, pero él nunca se quejaría de Annabeth. Rachel suponía que quería que las dos chicas se llevaran bien.

No mientras Annabeth este siendo toda posesiva con Percy, Rachel pensó para sí misma. Esa actitud, no. Tengo permitido ser su amiga.

O más, dado su atracción para con él. Percy fue la primera persona con sentido para Rachel (bueno, en su mayoría, él todavía era, después de todo, un adolescente, y por lo tanto confuso), y la primera persona que realmente la comprendío, aunque tenía que admitir, él no parecía entender el arte, aunque él (un poco a medias) lo intentaba. Todavía se refería a Van Gogh como "el de la oreja" en vez de aprenderse su nombre. Finalmente Rachel había tenido una conexión con alguien, y no iba a simplemente a dejarlo ir, ni por una malhumorada chica ni por la densidad de Percy. Honestamente, o el chico era realmente obtuso, o simplemente no tenía ganas de hacer el primer movimiento.

Así que Rachel hizo el primer movimiento, y obtuvo un muy nervioso Percy en respuesta.

No el mejor tiempo para un primer beso, Rachel pensó mientras veía al gran bobo montado en Blackjack junto con otro semidiós yendo en otra incursión peligrosa en lo que Rachel asumia era en la sede del grupo de Kronos. Ni siquiera había obtenido una respuesta a su invitación de ir de vacaciones, no que en el fondo estuviera esperando una. Los horarios de Percy eran muy impredecible, y él no podía cambiar eso. Supuso que era egoísta de su parte querer que Percy dejara todo y pretendiera que era normal por un tiempo cuando algo como esto estaba sucediendo.

Por lo que Rachel condujo el auto de Paul devuelta a donde él y Sally estaban aguardando, tratando de no contraerse de dolor ante los ruidos extraños que ahora el auto producía, y trató de explicar las marcas de pezuña. Sally lucía divertida, aunque preocupada por su hijo, mientras que Paul lucía como si estuviera intentando entender si estaba hablando en serio mientras inspeccionaba las marcas abolladas en su capó. Rachel supuso que no había creído por completo a Percy cuando le dijo sobre los dioses griegos. Condujeron de vuelta a la ciudad, ambas Rachel y Sally mirando al mar, con esperanza o tal vez con miedo, de que verían alguna señal de Percy

Nada.

NI llamadas, ni cartas, ni mensajes Iris, ni noticias sobre botes explotando, ni semidioses apareciendo en la puerta de Sally y Paul con caras largas. El padre de Rachel la arrastró de vacaciones de todas formas, murmurando sobre "ese desagradecido, incivilizado jovencito"

y de cómo él "cree que puede cambiar sus planes 24/7, ningún respeto por la organización" mientras Rachel estaba estancada en la casa vacacional, plagada de sueños que no entendía y escribiendo ausentemente en griego en la arena. No tener a Percy allí para ayudarla a entender sobre que estaba soñando era difícil, así que Rachel pintó sus sueños, esperando obtener una explicación por parte de Percy tan pronto como volviera a casa de estas malditas vacaciones.

Y luego tuvo este urgente sueño, el que Percy precisaba saber, de que él no era el héroe del que la profecía hablaba. Rachel maldijo su suerte y el hecho de que los mensajes Iris no funcionaran para ella, al menos cuando era ella quien llamaba (además, no tenía nada de dinero griego), y que Percy no tuviera un celular. Intentó llamar a Sally, pero nadie respondía, incluso cuando Rachel llamó 10 veces en una hora. El sentimiento de que algo iba mal y de que Percy estaba en peligro aumentó. Rachel decidió mirar las noticias de New York, por si había algo, lo que sea, fuera de lugar. Había mirado suficientes noticias con Percy para poder decir cuando algo era una disturbancia mortal normal, a cuando eran semidioses o monstruos.

No había noticias sobre New York. Nunca había no noticias sobre New York. SIempre había robos, o accidentes de tráficos, o embotellamientos, o desenfrenados monstruos causando algún tipo de disturbancia que era debidamente notado antes que de continuar con el resto de las noticias.

No había llamadas para su padre de parte de New York. Rachel pensaba que era extraño.

Su padre no parecía que le importara.

Tenía que hacer algo. Tiempos desesperados precisaban de medidas desesperadas.

Una hora más tarde, Rachel se encontraba en el helicóptero de su padre, volando rumbo a New York con el capitán de vuelo personal también de su padre. Rachel ojeo ansiosamente fuera de la ventana mientras la ciudad se acercaba. A primera vista, las cosas parecían ir bien, pero mientras Rachel ojeaba más atentamente el horizonte, podía ver humo elevándose desde la ciudad. Claramente, las cosas no iban bien del todo.

Las cosas se pusieron incluso peor cuando el capitán se durmió sobre los controles. Rachel tenía absolutamente ni idea de cómo volar el helicóptero, y si ella no hacía nada iban a estrellarse contra un edificio. Rachel podía ver a los semidioses en la calle debajo de ella, observando al helicóptero tambaleante, pero luego tuvo que arrancar los ojos de la destrucción de las calles para tratar de estabilizar el helicóptero. No haría mucho bien si se estrellaba y moría antes de decirle a Percy lo que le precisaba decir antes de que fuera a batalla.

Rachel hubiera posiblemente muerto si Annabeth no hubiera ido en su rescate. La rubia se las arregló para balancearse dentro del helicóptero, apartar a Rachel del los controles, enderezar el helicóptero, y aterrizar pulcramente antes de que Rachel pudiera procesar por completo que estaba pasando. Cuando su cerebro finalmente registro que no estaba apunto de morir en un accidente de helicóptero y miró a la molesta chica enfrente de ella, Rachel podía decir que Annabeth no había venido a su rescate porque de pronto había decidido que le agradaba Rachel, sino porque ella, como Percy, estaba poco dispuesto a dejar a nadie morir. Sin embargo, ahora que Rachel estaba fuera de peligro, Annabeth podía fulminarla tanto como quería. Claramente, a la otra chica le disgustaba Rachel incluso aún más, o tal vez solo era el estrés de estar en una zona de guerra cuando estaban tan superados en números.

Yo puedo ayudar, Rachel pensó testarudamente. Solo denme alguna armadura y una espada. Se mantuvo así de terca, mientras Percy aceptaba sus mensajes con una mirada de incluso aún más estrés y confusión, y luego le dijo que se metiera dentro, lejos del peligro. Se mantuvo en esa forma, determinada a ayudar peleando, hasta que vio el _drakon _y se dio cuenta de que si tenía un poco de sentido común en ella, ahora estaría aterroríficada. Seguro, podía aporrear a los bullies en su escuela, pero no estaba entrenada para pelear con espada y podía ser una mejor ayuda si se mantenía viva, en caso de que tuviera algún útil o desconcertante sueño. Rachel procedió a retirarse apresuradamente a la relativamente seguridad del edificio más cercano, subió un par de pisos, y pego su cara a la ventana. Decidió que estuvo en lo correcto al seguir las instrucciones de Percy una vez que vio como iba la pelea. Percy era un borrón negro y naranja mientras peleaba, Annabeth un par de pasos detrás. En medio de la pelea, la cabaña de Ares llegó y se lanzó a la pelea con una venganza en sus caras que lanzó a los atacantes en retirada.

Rachel no podía recordar mucho de lo que pasó después, excepto por su pequeño viaje al Olimpo, encontrar a Hestia y tener una charla sobre los poderes de Rachel y de lo que significaban, y de cómo podía usarlos. Rachel se sintió incluso aún más en casa con Hestia que con Percy, lo que tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que Hestia era la diosa del hogar y calor, pero Rachel sentía que era más el mundo en que ella encajaba, y que Percy solo había sido su pasaje a ese mundo. Todavía era un buen amigo, pero ese tirón hacia él era en realidad tan solo el tirón hacia el mundo de los dioses griegos, canalizado a través de Percy.

Rachel se figuró que Annabeth estaría feliz una vez que supiera. Ella, Rachel, nunca había estado enamorada de Percy.

Dioses, se sentía bien entender todo. Tendría que explicárselo todo a Percy, quien lucía completamente confundido por sus acciones, pero más tarde, después de que se haya convertido en el Oraculo. De otro manera, ella sabía que él intentaría detenerla, era demasiado peligroso como para él poder estar bien con la idea. Hestia le había explicado todo, y ahora era tiempo de que Rachel hiciera algo.

Se tendría que disculpar con Percy más tarde, por ponerse en peligro y por robar a Blackjack, quien parecía estar protestando fuertemente pero finalmente accedió a llevarla al campamento.

Lo que pasó después fue como un sueño, o un video cortado. Rachel recordaba partes, como personas tratando de disuadirla, de alejarla del campamento, pero Rachel camino directo a la Casa Grande. Apollo apareció, y Rachel se consagró a é. La loca señora hippie apareció, pero Rachel estaba casi en un sueño, sin reaccionar ante la patetica figura del antiguo Oráculo. Luego todo era humo verde, y Rachel colapsó. Cuando despertó, el Oráculo estaba dentro de ella y todo tenía sentido. Sus poderes, el porque estaba ella ahí, qué podía hacer ahora.

Y se sentía bien.

Annabeth de repente era mucho más amigable, ahora que Rachel no podía competir por el corazón de Percy. Rachel podría decir por la forma en que Percy miraba a Annabeth que no había habido una competición en primer lugar. Eso la hizo sentir mejor por haberlo ignorado en el Olimpo.

Todo lo que precisaban era un empujoncito para estar juntos.

Rachel se encontró no estando celosa en lo absoluto de su nueva relación, al contrario, convirtiéndose en amiga con Annabeth ( y llegando a conocer en realidad la agradable, terca, leal, inteligente chica que Percy había descrito). También se encontró a sí misma bastante ocupada, ayudando a reparar y construir edificios alrededor del campamento y diseñandlos con Annabeth. Eran un buen equipo: Annabeth describiría a el dios o diosa del que construirían tan bien como podía, y Rachel bosquejaría imágenes de las cabañas. Annabeth miraba y elegía cosas que pensaba que serían buenas ideas, y añadía algunas de sus propias. También consultaban a los hijos de esos dioses por ideas, y juntas, Rachel y Annabeth las incorporaban en los diseños de las cabañas.

Lastima que tendría que terminar, sin embargo. Ese estúpido internado para princesitas estaba esperando una vez que el otoño llegará. No había forma de retratarse ahora, tuvo que hacer el sacrificio de ayudar a los semidioses y ser el oráculo no servía como una excusa. Rachel se rió ante el pensamiento.

_Hey, papá, ¿te acuerdas de que acepte ir al internado que querías que fuera en cambio de dejarme volver a New York? Lo hice para salvar la vida de un grupo de personas, así que, ¿crees que puedas librarme de eso? Oh, por cierto, deje que un viejo, cuenta profecías espíritu residiera en mi, así que soy el nuevo Oráculo para algunos semidioses griegos. Espero que no te importe que lo hice sin pedirte tu permiso primero. ¡Oh! Y además, largo humo verde cuando recito una profecía. ¿No es genial?_

Se volvería loco, demandaría ver a Apolo, discutiría con el dios, y que Apolo sacará al espíritu fuera de ella. No importaba que Apolo fuera un dios y que podía volar al señor Dare en átomos si lo molestaba, el padre de Rachel parecía pensar que la riqueza y poder sobre grandes compañías podía e iba a conseguirle todo. Incluso aunque a Rachel no le gustaba su padre, no quería que fuera reducido a átomos.

(Incluso si la dejaba fuera del internado).

Su vida no iba a ser segura. No iba a ser fácil. Significaría abandonar cosas y meterse en situaciones peligrosas. No podría salir con nadie (no que lo hubiera hecho ántes, de todas formas) al menos hasta que le pasara el espíritu del Oráculo a otra chica, años en el futuro.

Ser el Oráculo significaba tener todavía esos aterrorizantes sueños, ahora aún más horribles ahora que Rachel sabía que eran reales, o al menos serían reales en el futuro. Rachel todavía no sería como los otros campistas y sería mejor si no iba a búsquedas porque sería malo si muriera (Quirón no quería otro cadáver como el Oráculo de nuevo).

Pero encajaba. Rachel finalmente tenía su lugar, y a los campistas, con unas pocas excepciones, les gustaba. La vida tenía sentido, incluso más de lo normal ahora que Rachel podía ver más de lo normal. Podía ver un poco de problemas llegando en la distancia, problemas relacionado con la Gran Profecía, pero por ahora la vida era buena. Forgaria su camino a través de la Academia de Señoritas Clarion y esperaría que no hiciera nada extraño como largar humo verde mientras estaba allí. No estaba segura si el espíritu del Oráculo tenía sentido del tiempo .

Rachel esperaba que no tuviera que pedir a su compañera de cuarto que le repitiera alguna profecía. Además de ser difícil de explicar sus poderes, Rachel sospechaba que cualquier otro mortal estaría demasiado shockeado por todo lo de recitar profecías y se desmayaría en vez de tomar notas.

Rachel camino todo el camino hacia donde sería recogida y luego dirigida a la escuela. Saludo a la pequeña figura que era Hestia, cuidando del fuego que quemaba en el pabellón, y luego a los varios sátiros y ninfas ocupados construyendo la cabaña de Hécate, luego sonrió.

Este mundo era extraño. Era peligroso. Pero era donde encajaba, y Rachel no cambiaría nada del el.

* * *

**_Esta es la segunda historia de este pequeño proyecto que empezé con la intención de hacer llegar más y más historias en ingles que me gustan a personas que aún no tienen la habilidad suficiente para entenderlas (si eres uno de ellos, puedes pasarte por mi perfil en donde proximamente estare publicando más de estas historias), por lo que siempre esta la posibilidad de alguna discordanza en la traducción. _**

**_Sé lo que es que te guste algo de otro país, y no poder entenderlo porque no comparten el idioma, y siempre he querido cerrar esa brecha entre culturas...¡y ya era hora de comenzar! Además, ya es ahora de empezar a apreciar un poco más nuestro idioma, ¿verdad?_**

** www . fanfiction s / 8490256 / 1 / Finding - Her - Place ****_(link (sin los espacios) a la historia original. También puedes encontrarla como "Finding Her Place" en el perfil del autor, quicksilversquared)_**

**_www . fanfiction u / 3711592 / quicksilversquared ) (link (sin los espacios) al perfil del autor, quicksilversquared)_**


End file.
